The Forbidden Angel
by FluffKatt
Summary: Maya was living a normal life until she turned 13. She soon found out she was the daughter of the most powerful creatures alive. When the Shadow Kingdom finds out about Maya, they go after her friends in an attempt to get Maya onto their side. Will Maya be able to save her friends before it is too late or will all hope be lost for Maya.
1. It Was Just the Beginning

**Hey readers! So I decided to do two stories! I hope you like this story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: It would be a miricle if I owned Girl Meets World but sadly I don't :(**

Maya has never had an easy life.

One stormy night when Maya was walking back from Riley's house, Maya was struck by lightning. The minute the electricity hit her she got her electric powers.

A while ago, Maya was pushed into the pool without knowing how to swim and almost drowned. That was when she got her water powers.

Two years ago Maya's old house burned to crisp while she was stuck in the house. The smoke gave her her fire powers.

During a snow storm, Maya got locked outside the new house and got her ice powers.

After the supernatural realms found out about Maya, Maya has been deemed the most powerful godess in the Light Realm. But this had not yet occurred.

Apparently Katy wasn't actually Maya's mother and Kermit wasn't her father. Maya was the forbidden child of Queen Elisabeth of the Light Angels and King George of the Shadow Knights. Thanks to her mixed heritage Maya had both the Light Angels and the Shadow Knights abilities, being able to fly with her white wings with black tip feathers she hid under her leather and jean jackets and being able to become completely invisible within shadows reach.

Maya didn't know all this until she turned 13 when she started growing wings and found adoption papers that said name unknown. Maya knew that she had to keep everything a secret. She soon found out she had powers and realized that she must have gotten the powers from the situations she had been through.

Maya may not be the smartest girl in the world bur she was certainly not stupid. She had watched many movies where the main character had supernatural powers and had to hide it because people would do experiments on them.. Maya wasn't dumb on these situations so she made big holes in the back of her undershirts where her wings are and always made sure to wear a jacket and don't make holes in the shirts she uses in the summer because it is too hot to be wearing jackets. But she forgot one thing. Laundry. Maya's mother found the holes in the back of Maya's shirts and got really mad about Maya ruining her clothes.

Maya knew she couldn't hide her powers from her "mother" so she told her. At first Katy thought Maya had gone crazy then Maya showed Katy her wings and Katy freaked out. Maya managed to calm her down and make her swear not to tell another living soul.

At first everything was fine for once until a year later she found out she could open up a portal into the Light and Shadow Realms.

Maya slowly walked into the Light Realm, not knowing that the queen was her mother. To a normal person the Light Realm would be so bright it would blind there eyes but Maya was no normal person. That was how the Light Kingdom kept humans out. Not long after Maya steped foot into the Light Realm did someone notice her.

"New angel! New angel!" Maya froze in fright as all the angels fliying by stared at her. Then all the angels rushed towards her and picked her up. Maya closed her eyes tightly as they carried her into the palace. The angels suddenly dropped Maya onto the ground infront of the great queen.

"Mortal, how did you get here?"

"Your majesty, I am no mortal." stuttered Maya.

"Are you one of King George's spies?"

"No, I am from the Mortal Realm but I do have powers." Maya said hoping that is what her own Realm is called or else she would be thoroughly embarrassed. Thankfully she was right.

"But how it that possible?!" exclaimed the Queen,"Is it now possible that humans can breed supernatural?"

"Well I don't know who my parents are, I was adopted."

"So, Darling do you have a pair of wings?" wondered the Queen out loud.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Maya answered taking off her jacket to show her beautiful wings. The Queen gasped as she saw the tint of black at the tips of her wings.

"Is it possible that this angel is my baby? I did bring her to the Mortal Realm." thought the Queen.

"Can you possibly disappear in the shadows?" asked the Queen nervously scared that the little baby of hers was coming back for revenge for abandoning her in the Mortal Realm.

"Yeah," Maya was scared of the nervousness in the Queens voice. She hoped that nothing bad was going to her.

"Honey, you're my daughter." the Queen said trying to seem calm but is failing miserably.

"What?! How?!" Maya screamed.

"Come over here darling, I will tell you your story."

The Queen told Maya about how King George got her pregnant with a forbidden angel and vowing to always be by her side. But he had broke that promise as soon as Maya was born. She told about how everyone looked at her in disappointment so she gave Maya away.

"I knew you would live a better life in the Mortal Realm than in the Light Realm. But I guess I forgot that you were going to grow wings when you grow older. You grew up so beautiful."

"Mother, is my real name really Maya?"

"No! Maya is such a normal angel name! We got like 200 Mayas' in the Light Realm. Your name is Sabrina! A royal name for a beautiful angel." The two angels talked for awhile until Maya realized that she had to get home.

"Mother I don't live here. My mortal mother is still waiting for me at home and so is my mortal friends." said Maya sadly.

"It fine darling. Just wear this bracelet so we can communicate out side of realms. Goodbye! Until next time!" Maya, or shall I say Godess Sabrina of the Light Angels, put on the golden watch and put her jacket on and created a portal to get to the Mortal Realm. Maya would try her best to keep the mortals out from the supernatural realms and keep her kingdom safe.

But that was easier said than done.

 **A Spy of King George's POV**

"Sir! Sir!" I screamed as I ran down the hallway to the King throne room.

"WHAT?!" bellowed the King.

"I heard the Queen talking to the new angel! I heard her say that she was her daughter and that you were the father of her. She even did a test! The angel had white wings with black feathers at the tip! She could fly, disappear in shadows and had electric, water, fire, and ice powers!" I blurted out in one breath. The King looked deep in thought and had a emotion on his face I've never seen on his face before, fear.

All off a sudden I felt like at this moment everything changed.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you liked it! I want to make this into a multi-chap story. Comment if you want me to continue this story. Feel free to tell me how to inprove my writing and to tell me some ideas I may add into the story. Go check out my other story Maya's Fame! Have a nice day!**

 **Thank you! I am SabrinaFan511!**


	2. The Spies

**Thank you all the readers that have read this story!**

 **iDragonSpyro: Don't worry! I only made the plot go a little fast in the beginning because I have a habit of writing to much detail before the main plot actually begins. (P.S. I am a really big Lucaya shipper even though I ship Joshaya too. I really don't like Rucas. (No hate from Rucas shippers plz)**

 **Anyways to the story! I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: It would be awesome if I owned GMW but I don't :( If I did it would be on season 16 by now.**

* * *

Maya's POV

I slowly climbed through the portal hoping no one was there to witness it. To my luck there was no one there. I tapped my golden watch praying that I would know what to do. All of a sudden a hologram appeared hovering over the watch in a gold light.

"Hey darling I see you have found how to use the watch!"

"Yeah I did. But isn't everyone gonna be able to hear and see you if I use this at school?"

"Nope! Our golden watches freezes time and nobody can hear or see what is on the watch. Well unless the angel is holding the watch."

"Thanks for the information mother!"

"No problem darling! If you ever need help you can always just ask me!"

"Bye Mother!"

"Bye darling!"

Then the hologram disappeared and I realized that the clouds weren't moving before and now they are moving.

"Maya! Dinner is ready." There goes my adoptive mother calling me down for dinner. Back to the normal life from a hour of being surrounded by a bunch of curious angels. I sighed. The Mortal Realm was a whole lot less interesting as the Light Realm. I quickly yelled a reply to my "mom" and washed up

* * *

Back at the Shadow Palace

"FOLLOW HER!" commanded the King in an effort to hide his fear. He hoped that she wasn't going to give revenge to him because he knew he would surely lose so his only hope was to get her on his team. He just needed to think of a plan.

"But King she went through a portal back to the Mortal Realm!" one knight tried to reason with him.

"Use the Mortal Portal in the Portal room."

"Your Highness, we have never used the Mortal Portal before! Many things can go wrong!"

"Just do it!" bellowed the King and walked away, signaling the end of the conversation.

* * *

Back to Maya in the Mortal Realm

Everything that happened after dinner was uneventful. I crept up to my room and snuggled in my covers, hoping to get a goods night rest. But everything in my brain was keeping me awake. After staring at the wall for what seems like hours I felt myself drifting off into sleep.

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! I jolted up from my bed from the alarm clock next to my ear. The time was 6:30. Just enough time to get dressed up and eat breakfast at the Matthews. I wore my neatly cutted tank top with my leather jacket on top with some random pair of blue leggings. I checked the time and a flashing 6:45 stared back at me. I quickly put on my combat boots and got to the subway to Riley's apartment. I barged into the door like I usually do and pretended that nothing in my life has changed.

"Hey losers! Wheres Riley?"

"She's looking for an outfit. She won't be out for awhile."

"Oh okay!"

"Maya, oatmeal."

"No thanks Topanga."

"I wasn't asking." stated Topanga before handing me a bowl of what is supposed to be oatmeal. To be honest, it kind of looks like a bowl of soggy mulch. But I knew better than to complain about it to the Great and Mighty, *drumrolls* TOPANGA!

I had a conversation over something weird with Topanga at the table that even I can't remember and that was a few seconds ago while trying to choke down Topanga's "oatmeal" but instead dumped the whole thing in the garbage can when Topanga wasn't looking.

Suddenly Riley ran down screaming to Maya.

"Why didn't you call me?! Now we're late!" Riley screeched pointing to the digital clock on the table. I looked at the time, it read 7:01. We were one minute late. I chuckled at my overdramatic best friend and waved goodbye to Topanga and Auggie, who had just entered the room.

We walked to the subway and rode it all the way to Abigail Adams High. As we rode the subway I felt as if someone was watching our every move. I looked over at Riley and saw that Riley was oblivious to whatever was watching them. I brushed it off and thought to myself, "It is probably nothing."

But I felt less confident in that thought when I felt that gaze again in class.

* * *

A Spy of the Kings POV

I think the King gone crazy. Ever since I told him about the hybrid angel he has been more commanding than he was before, if that was even possible. He told us spies to watch her from the magic mirror. Even though I don't really think much about this, this is just creepy.

"This kingdom is messed up." I muttered under by breath. This was literally the most boring job I was given by the King. I talked to the other spies before my shift and they weren't doing any better. Maybe it was time for a change.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thank you everyone that is reading this story. Feel free to ask me any questions or/and tell me what I need to do to improve my writing. You can also suggest any plot for the story, I might add it in to the plot.**

 **Thank you! I am SabrinaFan511!**


	3. The Others

**Hello there! SabrinaFan511 here! So here is the third chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Eloi22: You won't be finding out who the main spy is yet…though I will drop hints about him *wink wink nudge nudge* ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah blah! You know that I don't own Girl Meets World!**

* * *

Nobody's POV

Maya walked out of the school still feeling the watchful gaze of whoever was watching her. She cautiously walked to the subway and looked around to try to see who or what it was that was watching her. The blonde retreated into her house and the gaze seem to have stopped watching her. Maya sighed as she belly flopped onto her bed. Ginger ran up to her and nudged her. Maya groaned, not looking up from her bed sheets. If she did she would have seen the scroll in Ginger's mouth. All of a sudden the golden watch vibrated and a hologram came up. Maya immediately sat up and looked at her mother hovering over the watch.

"Darling, Ginger sent a message saying you won't take the scroll."

"The scroll?" Then Maya turned towards Ginger and saw that she had a scroll in her mouth.

 **( A/N I don't know Ginger's gender so I'm going to say that Gingers a girl in this story.)**

"I see that it is not that you wont take the scroll, it is just that you didn't see the scroll," the Queen laughed as Maya blushed.

"Read the scroll, Darling." then the Queen hung up (Is that the right word to use?) Ginger dropped the scroll at Maya's feet and Maya picked it up and opened it. She read it out loud even though there was nobody there listen.

"Dear Sabrina, next goddess in line to take the Diamond Throne,

We happily inform you that we are taking you in as a student in The Diamond Academy. You will need:

A pair of thin gloves of any color you wish

A empty notebook

A swimsuit

A pair of goggles

You can buy all you need at Sapphire City shops just near the academy. You can get customized gear at different shops. The first day is on December 2. On Chistmas we all exchange presents we buy around Sapphire City. Hope you like it here at Diamond Academy.

The Head Minister, Rosamond Diamond"

Maya read the acceptatance leter again and again. Then she tapped her golden watch twice.

"So I see you have read the letter, darling."

"Yes Mother, but I have one question."

"What is it darling."

"I didn't sign up for this. Did you?"

"Yes… I called the head minister of Diamond Academy, which is the best academy in the Light Realm, if you could join and learn how to use and control your powers. There is both a angel and a knight teacher at the academy to teach you how to use your powers. The angel teacher, a native, wil teach you to fly properly and the knight teacher, a runaway from the Shadow Realm, will teach you how to use your shadow powers. There are also elemental spirits that will teach you how to use your extra powers. They might come in handy one day."

"Okay! Thanks Mother. One other question though."

"Go on."

" The academy starts while I'm at Mortal school. Will I miss any school in the Mortal Realm?"

"Oh! Well if you didn't know the time in the Realms are faster than the time in your place so when the academy starts, you are done with Mortal School and when the academy ends, it would be only 9:00 p.m. in your realm. So no you wont miss any mortal school."

" Okay! Thats all I need to know. I have to go! Rileys calling."

"Bye darling!"

Then the hologram disappeared and Maya sprinted towards the phone. But when Maya picked up the phone she could hear Riley screaming to the top of her lungs.

"MAYA! YOU HAVE TO COME OVER! I NEED TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE DATE WITH LUCAS! IT WAS A DREAM COME TRUE!"

"Okay Riles. Calm down! I will come over as soon as I can so you won't kill my eardrums." Maya quickly hung up and groaned. She wished she didn't have to go. She was not in the mood to listen to her best friend talking about her and the boy Maya sorta-kinda like's "Dream Come True Date". But she had no choice so Maya shook off the overcoming jealousy and put on her happy face. She crawled out her tiny window only she can get though and headed towards Riley's apartment.

* * *

A Spy of King Georges POV

Ugh another day at work, spying for the King. This job is not made for a mortal like me. Yes mortal. I am a mortal working as a spy for King George because apparently I was the best at pretending that I was an angel.

Kights have either black, green, or crimson red hair and either dark red or dark purple eyes.

Angels have either blonde, dirty blonde, brunette, or a mix of dirty blonde and brunette hair and either blue grey, sky blue light green, or lavender eyes.

I have a hair color of mixed and a eye color of blue grey. The typical mortal.

Another that I hate about my job is that as a mortal, you can't see though the magic mirrors clearly. Like right now I am spying on what is supposed to be the King's daughter and all I can see is that she has wavy dirty blonde hair and blue grey eyes but sometimes turn lavender when angry. I can't see her face clearly and the suspense is killing me!

Then all of a sudden I saw the girl double tap her golden watch and everything around her froze. I saw this all because the magic mirror is immune to magic. Suddenly a hologram of the Light Queen showed up above the watch. They talked for a little and then the girl said goodbye and the hologram disappeared and the time unfroze. The girl then walked casually down the road like nothing happened. I was shocked! I never seen something like this before!

Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, without my eyes leaving the mirror. I already knew who was at the door. It was the guards that checked up on you to see if have any important news.

"You have any news, mortal?" bellowed Potbelly, the head guard. I shook my head no while scratching the back of my neck. I had news but I wanted to keep it a secret for no reason whatsoever. I guess it just feels good to know something that somebody doesn't know. Potbelly saw me scratch the back of my neck and thought that I was up to something. He watched me suspiciously and then turned around and called,"Next". He turned around and eyed me again before walking away.

As Potbelly walked away I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Anyone who really knows me, like my family, know that if I scratch my neck it means that either I am lying or I am nervous.

Oh I just cant wait to get back home and lay in my bed forever. Huh. There is a family reunion tomorrow right? I guess I get to see my big family yet again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My device literally ran out of power when I was just about done with the story and I forgot to save soo… I had to start from scratch again. :( Oh well. I added future Lucaya in one of the paragraphs! :) Feel free to tell me what I need to improve in my writing and ask questions if you dont understand something. Oh and tell me who you think is the spy.**

 **Thank you! I am SabrinaFan511!**


End file.
